Away
by Margaret R. O'Halloran
Summary: When the Voyager is assaulted by an odd beam of energy, shaking the ship to its core and knocking out the power, Capt. Janeway is somehow removed from her ship and meets the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D.  This is an AWFUL summary. Please R&R!
1. Displacement

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek. That's all Paramount. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her bedroom at 2200 hours, finishing her paperwork. It had been a long day, and they were still no closer to finding a way home. She leaned back in her desk chair and sighed. This mountain of paperwork wouldn't finish itself, but she was exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone fill out these ridiculous forms. She supposed it was probably best to take a break, so she made her way to the replicator in her room.<br>"Coffee," she instructed it. "Hot, black."

The machine dispensed her drink and she removed the mug carefully. She loved the warm, comforted feeling she got from the heady aroma.

As she lifted the hot liquid to her lips to take a drink, the ship shuddered violently, forcing her to drop the cup and throw her hands out in front of herself as she fell to keep her face from hitting the floor. The stack of papers slid off her desk and fluttered to the carpet, a small glass paperweight collided with the left side of her face just above her ear on its way down. The lights went out, and books cascaded from their shelves by her bed. After a moment, the shaking subsided. She pushed herself off of the floor and stood slowly. The power still had not come back on.

"Janeway to bridge!" she called. There was no reply. "Janeway to bridge, report! Can anyone hear me?"

Feeling a sense of panic rise in her chest, she strode to the door of her bedroom, expecting to open and allow her to leave. She frowned.  
>"Computer, open the door to my quarters." The door remained closed. "Computer, respond," she barked, reaching for the control panel beside the door and tapping at it. She wasn't strong enough to pry the door open, she knew that, but perhaps she could—with a loud whirr, the power returned, and Captain Janeway breathed a sigh of relief, though she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. She still had to make for the bridge and ensure that her crew was alright. She exited her room and walked down the hall, noting no evidence of whatever had just happened. When she reached the bridge, the doors slid open.<p>

"Mr. Chakotay, is-"

She gasped. This was not right. These were not her crew members. A Klingon stood at a console to her right, glaring at her warily. An android sat at the ship controls, a man with brown hair, a mustache and beard sat in her captain's chair, and a slender, exotic looking brunette sat beside him in the chair to his right. Her heart pounded in her chest, and a cold sweat broke out over her brow.

"What the hell are you all doing on my ship?" she growled.

"This is not your ship," the Klingon replied angrily. "This is the U.S.S Starship Enterprise-D. Who are you?"


	2. Perplexity and Concern

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek. That's all Paramount. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway was shaking. This was not happening. She should be standing on her own bridge, on her own ship.<p>

_U.S.S. Enterprise D? _she thought. _No. Not possible. Where is my crew? Where are Chakotay and Tuvok?_

"I asked you a question," the Klingon snapped, reaching for his phaser.  
>"My apologies." Janeway cleared her throat and raised her chin slightly. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Starship Voyager."<p>

"Commander, Captain Janeway appears to be bleeding," the android stated.

Captain Janeway examined her arms and hands for injuries.

The man in the captain's chair stood and walked over to Janeway, peering at her left ear.

"So she is, Data." He extended a hand. "I am Commander Riker, First Officer of this ship." Janeway shook his hand. "That is Commander Data, Second Officer," Riker continued, gesturing toward the android. "And this is Lieutenant Worf, Third Officer and Head of Security," he finished, gesturing to the Klingon. "I apologize for the confusion, Captain, but as you can see, this is not the Voyager." He turned to the Klingon. "Please escort Ms. Janeway to Sick Bay."

"Yes, Commander." The Klingon reached for Janeway's elbow. "Come with me."

Worf walked with Captain Janeway to the Sick Bay, where they were greeted by a red-headed woman with fine features and glittering eyes.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," she called, standing over a sleeping man and punching buttons on a tri-corder. After a minute or so, she walked over to them, the tri-corder still in hand. She surveyed the captain quickly, then turned to the Klingon.

"Thank you, Worf."

Lieutenant Worf grunted in reply and walked over to an out of the way corner of the room, where he could rush over to help if anything should go awry.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager," the captain introduced herself, extending a hand to shake.

"Hello," the woman began, shaking her hand and leading Kathryn to another exam table. "I'm Doctor Crusher. I'd like to take a look at that cut, if you don't mind."

Janeway nodded. Crusher brushed the woman's hair out of the way and assessed the damage. The woman had a small cut above her ear, nothing a little antiseptic wouldn't take care of. It was the bruise around the cut that concerned the doctor. She frowned and scanned it with the device in her hand.

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Captain Janeway asked.

"I can't be sure yet," Dr. Crusher replied, turning the tri-corder off and setting it down. She lifted two other devices; one like the tri-corder and the other much smaller, like an oversized bullet. She pressed a button on the side of the bullet-thing and scanned the captain's head with it. Janeway was fighting the urge to run, to scream, to pinch herself until she woke. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had no doubt that her crew would be fine without her for a short while under normal circumstances, but she had no way of knowing their well being. She worried they might be in danger, that the turbulence she had felt was an assault or some sort of system failure. All she could do now was sit and wait.

"Your neural systems are functioning properly, and I don't see any signs of damage." The Doctor replaced the items.

Kathryn slid off the exam table.

"Where are you going?" Beverly asked abruptly, stepping in front of the woman and holding her left hand out in front of her in a halting gesture. Worf took a step forward, ready to assist.

Kathryn looked the woman up and down, then cleared her throat and said in a commanding voice, "My crew needs me. Now if you don't mind..." She tried to move around the other woman, but Crusher weaved with her.

"I'm not finished with you yet; I really think you ought to stay here for a few hours, just for observation." The Doctor stepped forward, laid a hand on the captain's bicep. Kathryn glared at her.

"I don't take kindly to people who endanger my crew," she growled.

Crusher glared right back, her eyes flashing.

"And I don't take kindly to arrogant Starfleet captains who endanger themselves under the transparent pretense of ludicrous selflessness." The Doctor pointed at the table behind Janeway. "Sit down."

Kathryn frowned, but did as she was told.

The door to the Sick Bay opened and a short-ish balding man walked in.

"Mister Worf," he greeted the Klingon, in a very educated British Accent.

"Captain," Worf replied, nodding.

The man strode confidently to Beverly's side and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard," he announced. "I am told that you are Captain Janeway, of the U.S.S. Starship Voyager."

Kathryn nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," she replied cordially.

Picard smiled.

"Indeed. I am most curious as to how you managed to get on board my ship."

Kathryn rubbed her brow and frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

Picard glanced at Dr. Crusher, who pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. He looked back at the female captain before him.

"Yes, well, perhaps you can tell us more in a few hours."  
>He stepped away, and Beverly followed him. They walked to another corner of the room and left Kathryn to herself on the exam table, speaking in hushed tones.<p>

"I don't see any signs of damage, but I really think Counselor Troi should talk with her. She's obviously distressed; she can't remember how she came to be on the ship and even got up and tried to leave in the middle of my examination."

Her captain listened intently, concern furrowing his brow.

"I'll ask Deanna to stop by and have a look at her."

Beverly nodded.

Picard turned and left Sick Bay. The doors closed behind him and he ran a hand over his face. A random Starfleet officer, a captain no less, showing up on his bridge? When did that become the customary way to board a Starship? He sighed and headed for Deanna Troi's quarters. He'd have to wake her, and knew she hated that.

This was not how he had planned on spending his evening. He would have bet his rank that she wasn't going to be thrilled either.

Oh, well.


	3. Aberration

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek. That's all Paramount. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>"Torres to Captain Janeway," Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres called again. She frowned. She had been calling her captain ever since the power came back online, but had received no response. "Computer, locate Captain Janeway."<p>

"Captain Kathryn Janeway is not aboard the Voyager at this time."

B'Elanna started. "Computer, are you sure?"

"Confirmed."

B'Elanna licked her lips anxiously and rested her fists on the console in front of her.

"When is the last time the captain _was_ on board?"

"2200 hours," the computer replied.

_Just before the impact,_ B'Elanna thought.

"Torres to bridge," she called.

"Chakotay here," the commander's voice replied.

"The captain isn't on board the ship."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I checked with the computer and then asked it to confirm. It says the last time she was on board was just before we got hit by that energy beam."

Chakotay sighed.

"Damage report, B'Elanna."

The Chief Engineer tapped at the console a few times then placed her hands on its sides.

"Everything down here seems to be fine, Commander. How are things up there?"

"Well, everything seemed in order. There's no damage to the ship and no reports of injuries," Chakotay crossed his arms in front of his chest and lowered his head. "But now I'm told that our captain is missing in action."

"So...not good," B'Elanna observed.

"Keep me informed, B'Elanna," Chakotay stated.

B'Elanna nodded. "Understood."

"Chakotay out."

B'Elanna shook her head.  
>"Captain, you'd better be okay. You'd better be alive. Because when you get here..." she clenched her fists and bit her lip, a tear trailing down her face. "Just be okay...please..."<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor Crusher looked over at the female captain she was treating. The woman was asleep, finally. She was obviously distressed, obviously in pain, and Deanna couldn't see her for another three hours. She had standing appointments with other clients, and apparently the word "emergency" couldn't persuade the half-Betazoid to move any of them. Beverly had a lot of respect for the counselor, but didn't always agree with her.<p>

A whimper broke her out of her reverie. She turned round and saw Janeway grimacing, her hands over her face in a defensive position. She went to the captain's side and called the woman's name, trying to break her from the nightmare.

_"Please!_" _Kathryn pleaded. The Klingon woman paid no attention, advancing on her and backhanding her across the room. She felt her cheek bone crack. She rolled over, her face throbbing, tears streaming down her face.  
>"You don't have to do this," she breathed.<em>

"_But I do, Kathryn," the Klingon spat. "You left me, and now you must pay."_

"_Please, I didn't mean to-" A kick to the stomach knocked all the wind out of her, leaving her gasping for air._

Beverly was growing more and more concerned. Kathryn wasn't waking from her nightmare. In fact, she seemed to be falling deeper into it. The doctor administered an adrenaline hypospray, hoping it would wake the captain from her terror.

_A sharp pain shot through her neck as the Klingon bit her, the sharp teeth feeling like a thousand needles. Kathryn swung at the attacker with all her might, hoping to detach it from her flesh. A new pair of hands gripped her wrists and pinned her to the floor again, strong arms locking her in place._

"Stop!" Beverly shouted at Worf, her cheek throbbing from where the captain had struck her. "She's dreaming, she doesn't know what she's doing!"

The Chief Security officer had pinned Kathryn back down to the bio-bed, engaged the restraint systems that would hold her in place.

Kathryn strained against them, sobbing, her face turned away from her imagined threat.

Crusher racked her brain for a way to wake Kathryn; the adrenaline had only made things worse. She scanned the captain's brain again and found a pattern that did not look like any Beverly had seen in Kathryn during her previous scans. She rechecked her scan. There was no mistaking it- something was feeding her this nightmare. She tapped her comm-badge.

"Sick Bay to Captain Picard," she called.

"Yes, doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Are we experiencing anything unusual?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did we come across any irregularities in space recently?"

"Well, we flew through an odd nebula about four minutes ago," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain later," Beverly replied. She put the scanner down, but noticed a silver light floating slowly through the room. Worf noticed it, too.

"Intruder alert in Sick Bay," he called. The panels around the room flashed their red color, indicating a Red-Alert protocol.  
>The ethereal light slowed to a stop, then zoomed over to Janeway and settled lightly on her stomach. Her thrashing stopped and a look of peace came over her features. The light slowly sank into her, almost like she was absorbing it. Before Crusher could get a read on it from her tri-corder, it was gone. She scanned Kathryn again. The tri-corder beeped at her and she re-ran the scan twice more. Finally, she closed the tri-corder and put it down, a mix of disbelief, horror, and revulsion coming over her.<p>

Kathryn stirred. The doctor retracted the restraints holding Kathryn down.

"Captain Janeway, can you hear me?" she asked. Worf noticed a distinctly worried tone in the woman's voice.

Kathryn groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?"  
>"You were having a nightmare."<p>

Kathryn gasped when she saw the bruise on Beverly's cheek. She sat up.

"Did I do that?" she breathed, reaching out tentatively, then drawing her hand back and covering her mouth.

"It's alright," Beverly reassured her. "It's nothing I can't fix." She hesitated.

"Is there something else?" Kathryn asked her, noticing the change in the doctor's behavior.

"Actually, there is." Beverly looked up at Worf. "Could you give us a minute?"

Worf nodded warily and left.

"A small pulse of light came into the room, while you were dreaming, and landed on your lower abdomen. You calmed almost immediately, and then it sort of melted into you," the doctor explained.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow.  
>"Odd," she murmured, looking down at her knees in thought.<p>

"Ms. Janeway," Beverly said, crossing her arms and resting her chin on her fingers. "Are you intimate with anyone right now?"

Kathryn's head snapped back up and she glared at the woman before her with a shocked expression.  
>"I hardly think that's any of your business, Doctor."<p>

"I think you'll find that it is my business," Beverly replied angrily. "Please answer the question."

Kathryn gritted her teeth.

"No, not really. Being the captain of a Starship that is stranded seventy thousand light-years from home doesn't really give one all that much time for personal pleasantries."

Beverly felt her stomach drop.

"I thought not."

"What is it?" Kathryn demanded.

Beverly sighed.  
>"I ran a scan before the light touched you, then after it dissipated." She picked up the tri-corder and ran a quick scan to show Kathryn its readings. "This is what I found when I scanned you after the light disappeared into you." She held the device out to the other woman, who took it from her and studied them. She looked up at the doctor, stricken.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked, her whole body feeling numb.

"It makes very little sense to me, even though something similar happened to our counselor a while back," Beverly said, resting a hand on her hip, "But yes, I'm sure. I ran the scan three times."

"I can't be," Kathryn moaned, handing the tri-corder back to the doctor. "I don't have the time! I'm Captain of a Starship!"

"I understand the difficulties this presents you with, Captain Janeway, but you have to make a decision. Do you want to keep the baby or terminate the pregnancy?"


	4. Lesson Learned?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek. That's all Paramount. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise to return them by midnight, fed, clean, and unharmed. Mostly.**

* * *

><p>Q's son appeared in Engineering, sitting atop a console beside the one B'Elanna was working with. She jumped, then growled angrily.<p>

"Now is not the time, Q!"

The young Q leaned forward, a gloating look on his face.

"Not even if I know where the captain is?"

B'Elanna eyed him warily.

"No tricks," she warned him.

He leaned back again, a solemn expression on his face.

"Nope. Thanks to her, I'm a reformed Q! The least I can do for Aunt Kathy is get her home!"

His father popped into the room, his arms crossed angrily.

"Especially if it's your fault she's out there on Picard's ship," he bellowed.

B'Elanna glared at them both and tapped her comm-badge.

"Torres to Chakotay," she hailed.

The elder Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the three were standing in Janeway's ready room, Chakotay seated behind her desk. The commander looked stunned, stood up quickly and wheeled to face them. Recognition dawned on his face, followed quickly by thinly veiled anger.

"I don't have time for games, Q."

The elder Q rolled his eyes again.

"Neither does Kathy." He nudged his son's shoulder. "Tell him."

Chakotay glared at his captain's God-son.

"Tell me what?"

The younger Q sighed.

"I may have had something to do with Aunt Kathy's disappearance, and I may have..." he trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

Q sighed, finished his son's sentence for him.

"His antics put her on Picard's ship, in the Alpha Quadrant. They also caused a distortion field that allowed the Enterprise to be boarded by an alien that cannot survive unless it impregnates a female host with itself, and that host carries it to full term." His eyes bored a hole in the back of his son's sheepish head. "Our dear Kathy is pregnant."

* * *

><p>Kathryn ran a hand over her abdomen.<p>

"I can't kill innocent life," she told Dr. Crusher for the umpteenth time. "No matter how it happened... I just can't."

Beverly nodded. She knew Kathryn was speaking more to herself than anyone else.

The doors to Sick-Bay opened and the counselor strode in.

"Captain Janeway?" she called lightly.

Kathryn turned round, slowly.

The dark haired woman stood beside her now, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "You must be Counselor Troi."

Deanna nodded.

"I am. In case you're wondering, I'm half Beta-zoid. I can sense what others are thinking and feeling."

Kathryn nodded.

"You're concerned for the baby, aren't you?" Deanna asked carefully.

Kathryn absentmindedly stroked her abdomen.

"I am," she murmured.

Dr. Crusher laid a hand on Kathryn's shoulder, silently reminding her of their recent discovery.

The two red-head's eyes met, and Kathryn steeled herself before looking back at Deanna.

"It's twins, actually," she informed the counselor, who merely nodded.

"You feel that carrying them, parenting them, will significantly hinder your ability to lead Voyager."

Kathryn nodded once.

Dr. Crusher retreated to her office, leaving the two women alone.

Deanna pulled a chair over and sat in it.

"Do you have other children on your ship?"

Kathryn cleared her throat.

"Yes. A little girl named Naomi Wildman. She's the daughter of one of our Ensigns, and our chief engineer has another girl on the way."

"And you feel that this will be different, because as the captain your focus must be on your crew. These children will force you to divide your attention."

Kathryn swallowed tears, threw her hands up.

"I can't be a mother to two infants and be the captain of a starship!" She covered her face with both hands, laid back on the bio-bed.

Deanna stood, came to Kathryn's side.

"It doesn't feel fair to you, am I right?"

Kathryn lowered her hands, raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"You don't feel that you should keep having to choose between who you want to be and who others need you to be."

Janeway sighed.

"That's right," she whispered, then licked her lips.

"Why do you have to choose? Why can't you have both?"

Kathryn sat up.

"We went over this already, I'm-"

"The captain of a starship. I know. But even captains have personal lives," Deanna pointed out. "You can be a woman, too." She rested a hand over the trembling one beside her. "It's alright to be happy, to have a life outside of Voyager and the Delta Quadrant."

Kathryn shook her head.

"You feel responsible for them," Deanna mused.

Kathryn snorted sarcastically, pursed her lips.

"Voyager will be traveling home for a long time, Captain. You may not get another chance at motherhood," Deanna observed. "This is your opportunity to be happy in life. You should take it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months Later...<strong>_

When it became clear that Kathryn was going to be aboard the Enterprise for some time, Captain Picard arranged for her to stay in guest quarters, supplying her with everything she would need to properly care for herself and her unborn children.

Kathryn sat in a chair in her temporary quarters, reading a book. Her back ached, and she reached behind herself to adjust the pillow she had stuck there. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the armchair, took a deep of breath of salty sea air.

Her eyes snapped open. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, an ocean roaring below her. She threw herself backwards, rolled over and noticed how much larger her belly was suddenly. She wondered if she was experiencing one of those accelerated pregnancies, as she had rapidly progressed onto what would normally be approximately the fourth month. She scrambled in the dirt, trying to get away from the edge, found herself pulled upright by -

"Q!" Kathryn's eyes flashed dangerously. She straightened her now too-tight tunic, and stepped away. She would always think of this one as 'Picard's Q'. His son was standing not far behind him, looking very sheepish.

"I should have known," she growled over the waves.

"Junior has something to say, Kathy."

The younger Q stepped forward, could hardly meet her fiery gaze.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kathy," he mumbled.

Janeway stiffened, shock rolling over her.

"_You_ did this?"

Picard's Q looked down at her.

"Yes, and he's gotten us both into a lot of trouble over it. I told the Continuum that we were a package deal, and they told me they'd had enough! Return to sender!"

He rounded on his son again, pointing back at Kathryn.

"Now you explain to your Aunt Kathy why we ended up on this dreadful planet, and why we haven't managed to get her back to Voyager yet!"

Q's son looked up at his God-mother.

"I may have-"

"You 'may have'?" she interrupted.

"I ... well...the wave that hit Voyager? It cloaked Voyager in a shield of sorts. It's sort of...hidden from the Continuum."

Kathryn set her jaw.

"I see," she replied simply.

"And?" Q prompted his son impatiently.

"And I..."

Q poked him roughly.

"Go on!"

"I didn't damage the ship or anything, and the crew is all fine, but..."

Picard's Q cut him off, turning to Kathryn.

"B'Elanna's not pregnant anymore."

Kathryn felt like she was going to be sick.

"You mean to tell me that she's walking around Voyager mourning the loss of her daughter?" She roared.

"No!" Q's son replied, panicking. " she doesn't even remember-"

Kathryn's exasperated cry shut him up.

"Q!" They all turned. Q's ex-partner stood a ways behind them, her hand on her hip.

"Q?" Picard's omnipotent being called, his jaw dropping. "What are you doing here?"

The female Q sauntered over, her features warped into a malevolent mask as she looked Kathryn up and down.

"The Continuum sent me," she snapped to her ex-partner, ripping her eyes from Kathryn's form and glaring at him. "This has gone too far." She snapped her fingers and they were standing in the hall outside of Voyager's mess hall.

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. She. Braced a hand against the bulkhead and collected herself, before turning to the female Q.

"Thank you," she managed, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Don't thank her yet," Picard's Q shot back, darkly. "She isn't done."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I hope she plans on fixing B'Elanna," Kathryn replied. Three pairs of omnipotent eyes looked over at her. She found an expression of pure disgust and impatience in Mrs. Q's, sympathetic turmoil in the eyes of Picard's Q, and sheepish, ashamed guilt in Q Jr.'s.

"Not quite," the youngest Q informed her cryptically.


End file.
